This Above All (film) Credits 2
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Tyrone Power, Joan Fontaine in * "This Above All" * by Eric Knight * Photographed in Technicolor® * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 8088 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * Sound: Arthur Von Kirbach, Roger Heman * Special Sound Effects by Sonovox * Western Electric Mirrophonic Recording * Film Editor: Walter Thompson * Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen * Director: John Elliotte * Assistant Directors: Richard Lyford, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Screen Story: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer * Story Direction: Otto Englander * Sequence Directors: Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts, Jack Kinney, Sam Armstrong * Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman, Franklin Thomas * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Screen Play by: R. C. Sherriff * Story Development: Bill Peet, Aurie Battagila, Joe Rinaldi, George Stallings, Webb Smith, T. Hee * Voice Talents: Thomas Mitchell, Henry Stephenson, Nigel Bruce, Gladys Cooper, Philip Merivale, Sara Allgood, Alexander Knox * Character Designs: John P. Miller, Martin Provenson, John Walbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble, Elmer Plummer * Music: Alfred Newman * Lyrics: Ned Washington * Orchestration: Edward Plumb * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson * Labaratory Color Timer: George Cave * Secretaries: Elsie Jane Donahue, Dee Worth, Lee Shipley, Dorothy Link, Dorris Pugsley, Eloise Tobelman * Visual Effects Artist: Milton Quon * Effects Animation: George Rowley, Sandy Strother, Jerome Brown, Don Tobin, Paul B. Kossoff * Art Direction: Herb Ryman, Terrell Stapp, Al Zinnen, Dick Kelsey, Bob Cormack, Ken O'Connor, Don Da Gradi, Ernest Nordli, Charles Payzant, John Hubley, X. Atencio, Saul Bass, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright * Layouts: Ken O'Connor * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem, Joe Stahley, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley * Animation: Hugh Fraser, Harvey Toombs, Milt Neil, Hicks Locky, Eric Larson, Jerry Hathcock, Van Kaufman, Karl van Leuven, Howard Swift, Don Towsley, Les Clark, Claude Smith, Bill Justice, Paul Fitzpatrick, Ed Parks, Artist Stevens, Retta Scott, Basil Davidovich, Berny Wolf, Jack Campbell, Walt Kelly, Don Patterson, Cy Young, Art Moore, Franklin Grundeen, Al Coe, Ed Fourcher, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Josh Meador, Bill Shull, Art Palmer, Warren Schloat, Stephen Bosustow, Paul Murry, John Reed * Fist Assistant Animator: Milton Quon * Assistant Animation: C. Melendez, Clarke Mallery * Inbetweener: Milicent Patrick * Ink and Paint: Mary Jane Cole * Painter: Phyllis Bounds Detiege * Produced by: Darryl F. Zanuck and Fred Qrimby Closing Titles * A Walt Disney Production · THE END · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * CAST ** Clive Briggs - Tyrone Power ** Prudence Cathaway - Joan Fontaine ** Monty - Thomas Mitchell ** General Cathaway - Henry Stephenson ** Ramsbottom - Nigel Bruce ** Iris Cathaway - Gladys Cooper ** Dr. Roger Cathaway - Philip Merivale ** Waitress - Sara Allgood ** Rector - Alexander Knox ** Violet Worthing - Queenie Leonard ** Wilbur - Melville Cooper ** Nurse Emily - Jill Esmond ** Dr. Mathias - Holmes Herbert ** Dr. Ferris - Denis Green ** Chaplain - Arthur Shields ** Parsons - Dennis Hoey ** Vicar - Thomas Louden ** Major - Miles Mander Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Rated G